


Roman's Room

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: Virgil stays in Roman's room for a little too long





	Roman's Room

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt floating around tumblr and I wanted to give my take on it

“Who took my headphones?”

Patton briefly took his eyes away from the television where he had been sitting all day, watching his favorite movies. Logan was sitting on the other side of the couch, nose buried in a book, and hardly made any effort to let Virgil know he had been heard. “Haven’t seen them, champ,” Patton replied, putting the movie on pause, fully prepared to come and give his friend a hand in locating them.

“Logan? Did you take them?” Patton nudged the tie-clad personality slightly with his elbow. Finally, Logan marked his place with a bookmark and turned to face the two of them.

“No. I have no need for headphones, seeing as I have my own. Have you tried retracing your steps in case you may have left them somewhere you hadn’t intended?”

Although Logan was trying to be helpful, it was useless. Virgil literally hadn’t been anywhere but his room and the commons, and he had them earlier that day, which was frustrating. Things didn’t just disappear.

“Maybe you ought to go and ask Roman,” Patton suggested, breaking Virgil out of his thoughts. Strangely enough, Virgil hadn’t even noticed the annoying prince wasn’t in the room. Usually he was taking up all the air talking endlessly about how great he was and they’d already be butting heads.

“Fine, thanks.”

As Virgil sunk out to go confront the ego about his missing headphones, he was going through possible outcomes in his head. Really, he wasn’t in the mood for a fight. But, knowing Prince underarm stink, it would be a miracle if they didn’t.

Virgil realized he had never been to this corner of the mind palace. He had no reason to- until now, of course. Still, he couldn’t ignore the feeling building in his gut that this was a bad idea as he hesitated to knock on the door adorned with a golden name plate.

“Yes?” came the cheerful voice of Roman from inside. Before Virgil could duck out and forget about the incident (or, at least come back when the idiot wasn’t around), the door opened.

There was brief, uncomfortable silence between the two of them for a few moments before Roman spoke. “Oh, Virgil. It’s you. Can I… help you?”

“Cut the crap. You took my headphones, didn’t you?”

“Me? Steal from you? How absurd!” Roman laughed goodnaturedly. Virgil clearly wasn’t amused, and he didn’t appreciate being lied to like that. He pushed past Roman, entering the domain he never expected to be caught dead in.

This place could easily be mistaken for a castle. They had a freaking castle in the mind palace, and he hadn’t even noticed until now.

“Well, that was rude.” Roman huffed, closing the door. “Well? Are you going to sit there and gawk all day? This really isn’t my best work-”

“No, no- listen. I know you wanted my cool Disney posters and you weren’t happy when I told you you couldn’t have them, but really? You’re childish enough to take something of mine? You’re a bigger idiot than I thought if you thought this would change my mind.”

“Well excuse me, have you ever heard of the phrase ‘sharing is caring’?”

“Have you ever heard the phrase, ‘when I say no, you should respect me’?”

Roman gasped. Consent was something he took very seriously. Perhaps he might have overstepped his boundary a little bit (he did have a tendency to pursue his dreams until the very end, after all) but to even hint at the idea that he would do something so- vulgar- was horrible!

“How dare you-”

“How dare me? You’re the one who took something of mine without asking and expected to get something in return!” 

Now there was another feeling steadily growing in Virgil’s chest. He couldn’t describe it- he felt… important. Like he deserved to be listened to and that he was always right. It was invigorating. Unbeknownst to him, he had even begun to adopt Roman’s mannerisms. Standing there, nearly striking a heroic pose, he didn’t feel as dark and mysterious as his eye shadow anymore.

“Maybe, if you had asked I would have considered letting you borrow them. But this- this isn’t fair and you know it.” He was beginning to raise his voice too, words falling out of his mouth before he had time to process them.

“Me, unfair? What a hypocrite. You took Logan’s book-”

The puzzle book. Right. He had forgotten about that little incident. But that was weeks ago and he hadn’t taken anything else since. Besides… “Listen, Prince Harming, at least I don’t go around stealing people’s things and expect to get something out of it so you can’t pin this on me!”

Something wasn’t right. Virgil usually wasn’t so on top of those hurtful nicknames, and he was speaking much faster than Roman remembered.

“Alright, so perhaps I might have. Swiped them when you weren’t in your room but-”

“Maybe they should call you Prince Illiteracy- can you not read the signs posted on my door. Stay out. That means you.”

“Perhaps you should calm down, Virgil. I’ll give them back and-”

“Damn right you’re going to give them back. What did you think, I’d let this slide without some sort of fight? You’re delusional!”

Roman did not speak. He watched as Virgil flew off into strange exposition not rooted in reality. Did he… really sound like that?

As much as he was enjoying watching his enemy do a complete 180 and make a fool of himself- he knew that should Virgil stay there much longer he’d completely lose himself and they wouldn’t have the mopey, disheartening Anxiety they knew and loved.

Besides. When they all ventured into Anxiety’s corner of the mind palace, he helped them. It was only fair.

Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed. Against his better judgement, the anxious facet of the personality did so, still reeling, still aching to grab a weapon and teach the boisterous, egotistical prince a lesson. “I’m getting you out of here.”

Gasping, Virgil woke up in his own bedroom. Staring at the ceiling, he felt the headphones resting on his chest. Allowing his eyes to slip closed again, he let out a quiet sigh- everything was back to normal. His breathing wasn’t rapid, he could collect his thoughts and reflect on just what had happened back there. It was a blur, really.

But at the end of the day, his belongings had been returned, Princey admitted to being wrong (finally) and he knew there was no way he was ever going back to that corner of the mind palace ever again.


End file.
